alex on deck
by musiclover975
Summary: Alex gets in trouble at her school and her mom sends her to sea school where she meets a bunch of new friends and is reunited with hannah montana obsessed Baliey and zack... a zalex story
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own the characters if i did i wouldnt be writing here

"ALEXANDRIA RUSSO!" shouted alex's mother. "Uh oh," alex said. "yea the uh oh always makes it better."Justin said. Alex rolled her eyes and ran upstairs in the opposite direction her mom's voice came from. Justin watched her go and told max "she's going to make mom explode." Max nodded and continued to mold a new mashed patato helmet.

Theresa Russo stormed up the stairs looking as angrier than the time Justin tried to magically glue her to a chair. "wheres alex?" she demanded. Justin looked between her and max "ummm...." he didn't want his sister to get in trouble. "oh she went upstairs." max said nonchalantly.

Alex Pov.

I ran upstairs wildly trying to find a place to hide mom was going to kill me i got suspended from school. temporarily, of course, i put jelly in dodge balls apparetly thats such a crime. MR. Larry tate said thats not the only reason though, he said it might have something to do with the twenty missing assingments.

"Oh no, oh no." I mumbled while i was in the hallway. "Your right to be worried." came an all to famaliar voice.....

well how did you like it i know its short but i wanted to leave a cliff hanger and wanted to see what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

ok i know the first chapter stinks so maybe ill rewrite it i noticed there are no comments (sigh) ok i know it stinks usually im not that bad i had writers block

chapter 2: Busted

"Alexandria russo what are we going to do with you?" Alex's mom asked her. "You could lock me in my room and buy me a mini fridge." Alex said trying to sound innocent. "I hardly think thatsgoing to work. we need to find a place where you can't skip school, or have time to pull pranks."

"Boarding school?" Alex exsclaimed angrily

"No, no matter how much you may bug me i would never send you to boarding school."

'Thanks mom."

Justin entered the room "guess what mom!" Alex rolled her eyes "Kindov in the middle of something Justin." Justin glared at Alex "You know that essay contest i entered that i won and we went to the teen cruise?" Alex and their mom nodded. "Well i just got offered a full scholarship to seven seas high school!" Theresa russo gasped and said" thats it I'll sed Alex to sea school with you." "what!" said both of the older russos simultaniously.

Alex POV.

i started to complain but then i remembered who was at seven seas high. I must have went into a trance thinking about him because my mom shouted "ALEX!" I snapped back into the real world "Uh yea mom sorry." "I was saying that i think it would be a good experience and your brothers will look out for you." I raised my eyebrows at er "Brothers? and you don't think i could manage without my annoying brothers chaperoning me? Plus im not the youngest max is!" Justin looked at his sister " I will look after you and you will look after max plus you'll barely see us."

"Fine." i said trying to act angry. I walked into my room and slammed the door trying to make it seem like i was angry. i think it worked because mom brought me up dinner with pickles on the side definately my favorite meal.

I can't wait till school starts now...

I want reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok first I'd like to thank you for he reviews i got they made me feel better im now going to update like crazy.... review im open to ideas

chapter 3 Alex on deck mosbey off deck

Alex Pov.

"Hello paradise." i whispered to myself. "what was that alex?" my dad asked usually it would be mom asking but she was hyperventalating, i know new word for me impressed? I'm not even sure i got the meaning right anyway mom is not a big fan of being on water even if were in port. "Oh no the boats gonna sink!" She screamed. "calm down mom the boats not gonna sink," Max said "Last time that manager dude told us that it was floating by magic." The rest us rolled our eyes. "Lets just chek in." Justin said as mom was being watched by the people on the boat. "um how bout we leave theresa we have a school years worth of vacation to use up." Dad said. "Yea love you to." i commented. "Sorry Alex it's just nice to know we won't be getting calls every day from your school. I'm hoping you don't get good cell phone reception out at sea." Dad said. I nodded the guy did have point and i hope we have bad cell phone reception out here to, you know just in case i feel like pulling a few pranks on the weekends...

Justins POV.

"Yes... were on a cru-ise where theres lots of gir-ls oh yea oh yea," I sang, in my mind of course otherwise i'd be forming girl's opinions on me a little early. It's nice to know that there are girls here that haven't labeled me as a nerd. I better start talking to them fast before Alex finds a way to ruin it...

So how was that? i thinks its fun to write in justin's Pov.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

ok this is chapter 3 part 2 because i went out to get ice cream and didnt get to finish the chapter this one will be the longest

Chapter 3 alex on deck mosbey off deck

Alex pov.

Mom and dad left us to check in, and justin had an odd look on his face like he was zoned out. "justin," I said loudly, nothing. I poked him hard on his shoulder, nothing... I then took a cup of water from a passin waitress and dumped over his head. "What was that for?" he asked angrily. "earth to justin, what planet were you on because i called your name like... one whole time." I said.

"I was just thinking about.. uh all the stuff i'm gonna learn." He said. "you were thinking about all the girls that haven't formed an opinion of you yet, weren't you." I stated. "that is so- True." he replied.

"oK captian dork I'm going to go get our room keys." I said walking up to the manager. "Hi i'm-" i said to the slightly familiar looking manager but i was cut off by him screaming and running right off the edge of the boat. "Hey I'm not that bad." I said indignantly.

Justin POV.

I watched the manager jump off the edge of the boat apparently he recognized my sister. Alex went to find someone else to get our room keys. I'm so excited to be on this criuse because the girls i meet won't be able to tell me they are moving to "india" tommarow. Anyway Im glad- oh theres a cute girl, i wonder what her name is.... But thats beside the point... wait what was i thinking about.

Max POV.

i saw the manager dude run off the edge of the boat, that guy is pretty stupid, I mean humans don't have gills. Alex told me that humans won't have gills and never did, she also said i was pretty stupid to believe in evolution, what ever that is. (yea Fyi im not an evolutionist wanted to make that clear) I walked twords justin who looked like her was off in his own world, he was staring at a girl. So i descided to play my role as wing man. I walked ove to the girl, and said "see that guy over there?" she nodded "Well i'm his wing man, and as his wing man i should tell you somethings about him. He loves to play with dolls." Justin must have realized what i was doing cause he walked over to me and covered my mouth. " He doesnt know what hes saying, uh he's got a weird brain diasese." He said. "I do not mom said im just mentally challenged." I said, but when i looked over the girl was gone and justin had his thinking face on either that or he was mad at me....

ok what do you think? i thought mosebey should remember Alex after all the trouble she caused.... Just remember I'm open to ideas so yea.... oH what do you guys think about marcus and max fighting over london? I figured i'd make up an OC in the end for max but what do you think


	5. Chapter 4

ok heres chapter 4

Chapter 4 reuniting with old friends and mosbey back on board

Alex Pov.

After the manager jumped off the ship i had to find someone else to check me in. Nobody seemed to worried about the manager almost as if he had done this before. The assistant Manager handed me three room keys Justin's, Max's, and Mine. "Thank you." I said and walked away. Max was stnding with a very red looking justin. "Whats up?" I asked curious to see why justin was angry.

"Mr. "Wing man" here descided he'd tell a really cute girl about my do- very manly action figures." Justin said. I snorted "Justin there is nothing manly about those dolls and wait ago max." I said giving max a high five. "Well here are your room keys and tootledo {Yea i made up that word kool huh?}" I said leaving. i carried my luggage into room 210, and a horrible thought occured to me. "What if zack doesn't go to this school anymore."

"So not kool (BTW thats how i like to spell kool)" I thougt angrily "why do i have to be such a pessimist?" Someone walked into the room i'm assuming it was my roomate but i didn't really care enough to turn around. "Hi my names Baikey Picket and you are?" came a very perky voice that sounded strangeley familiar. I turned around "Ashley Olsen? I mean ashley simpson...NO Alex!" she said hugging me. "It took you a few tries but good for you to remember all those names." I replied.

Bailey was just as i remembered her, although she's lucky i did, slightly shorter than me with really light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and strangley enough something about her reminded me of a teddy bear. "Alex i cant believe its you." I have to introduce you to my boyfriend and everyone else, oh i've missed you." Bailey said. "It's nice to see you again," i said "I met some of th people here, but i don't even know if they go here anymore." Bailey smiled wider, if that was even possible

"They probably do i don't think anyone has dropped out." She said. I did a happy dance in my mind.

"Well, i feel settled enough dont you?" i said looking down at my open still packed suitcase. "Yea lets go!" she said quickly.

Zack Pov.

I walked on to the deck with cody trying to hide the fact that there was no way he could get me to smile, I hadnt been able to for a year 2 months and 3 days.{ random date} I really did miss alex, but it was starting to worry cody. "There she is." cody said poiting to her. I looked over bailey wasn't alone she was standing with a girl who had raven black hair and dark brown eyes and the most wonderful smile in the world.

How was that? i Noticed that a lot of people are reading this story but im not getting that many comments although the ones i get i really apprciate.... i really want advice ok the nxt chapter will be mainly about max marcus and london and then ill jump back to alex and zack if thats ok


	6. Chapter 5

Ok heres chapter 5

chapter 5 Max vs. Marcus

"London its you!" Max excllaimed ludly as he walked onto the sunny sky deck. London turned around to see a young boy who looked about four years younger than her... if that was the right number.

"Uh-starts with an 'm'." She said trying to think of his name.

"Max." he said . "No thats not it." she replyed stupidly.

"My name is max." He said firmly "wait is it?" He asked himself "Yea i think its max" he said quietly.

"Oh yea i remember you, the boy who adores me. Would you like to go to get a smoothie with me and tell me how beautiful i look." She asked, not having been adored for a while.

"I'd love to." Said the young teenager in an awed voice. "Just let me go put on a suit." He said as he walked off.

"OOOh he's classy," she said, "wait who am i talking to myself about?" she asked herself.

max came back and London bought him a smoothie. They drank thier smoothies while max told London how pretty she was.

Marcus POV.

I walked onto the skydeck only to find the most outrageous thing... Some dressed up KID in a suit talking to MY london, making her smile. This is just a crime an outrage i tell you!

I walked over to them and asked "Who is this London?"

"Oh this is max. He adores me, Max this is Marcus Little A.k.a. lil little the celebrity." London said smiling at he boy. I felt smug there was no way he could top being a celebrity.

"Oh he's a celebrity, I know a celebrity." He said unfased, he was good maybe to good.

"OOH what kind of celebrity who?" London asked quickly and happily while clapping wildly, she is a very hyper girl.

"Shakira, yea she's pretty close... she's amost like..." he then cut himself off as if there were something he couldn't tell us. {fyi i've been taking some of the situations out of the episodes this one is from 'dude looks like shakira i know the real max would blurt it out but i wouldn't know how to take the story some where}

London let out a hih pitch squeel "You know shakira! How do you know shakira? isn't she amazing or what." London exclimed bouncing up and down.

"I'd go with or what," I mumbled he definitely topped LI'L Little and how on earth does he know shakira.

"She's pretty cool, But extremely weird." Max said. I didn't think there was anything wierd about shakira.

"why don't you crush on shakira instead of my London." I said when london wasn't listening.

"You hav no idea and i like london plus shakira's to old for me." He said still unfased wa this boy stupid or what?

"Bye guys hottie at 12 oclock." London said slipping of her chair and following some tall blond guy. Leaving max and i open mouthed.

Well how was that? I Don't think it was that funny or at least not as funny as i wanted it to be so i not to happy about it... I wan't reveiws! please...... what do you think about justin gettig London in the end... i ont really now what to do about the max/marcus feud


	7. Chapter 6

Hey sorry it took so long to update i've been really buzy... I'm still seeing only one review per chapter... all though i really do appreciate them so here back to zack and alex ... i'm trying to find a way to get alex and zack together so i really want to here ideas! dont make me beg {please please please!}

ok heres the story

Alex POV

i was walking onto the skydeck with Bailey hopes now high, because of the piece of valuable information she gave me. 'yea just listen to myself think i soung like a spy'

"come on theres my boyfriend and his brother, i'll go introduce you." Bailey said.

'who is her boyfriend?' i wondered. Then i looked up to see zack and his twin brother 'whats his face?' please let zack be the brother...

Bailey dragged me over to the twins while i tried very unsecssesfully not to look at zack.

"Hey cody" she said kissing him on the cheek. {few}

"who's this?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Alex?" zack asked which caused cody to look suprized.

"yea, duh." i said trying to keep my kool, i hadn't liked zack at first well i didn't think i did but then i though about it and realized that i did like him. I mean, he's almost perfect for me...

He moved forward as if to hug me, but seemed to think better so i hugged him. He seemed suprized, but.. i may be mistaken he seemed pleased.

"You two know eatchother?" cody asked, baileys arms wrapped around him.

"No your brother it pshycic and i like to hug complete strangers." I said recieving a giggle from bailey, a wide smile from zack, and a dropped mouth from cody.

"Alex was on the teen cruise she saved my life." Bailey said casting a wide smile at me.

"Oh well in that case thanks for saving my girlfriends life, it's almost time for curfue." cody said giving me a one armed hug.

we said our goodnights and while bailey and cody weren't looking i gave zack a hug goodnight.

Zack POV

"whats up with you and alex?" cody asked me as we walked to our rooms.

"Nothing" i said as casually as possible.

"oh yea, then why exactly did your mouth almost fall off your face with that smile with one hug from her? when you haven't smiled for more than a year?" he asked me 'darn i'm caught.

"No reason." i said as nonchalantly as possible although i'm not exactly sure what nonchalantly means...

"night." i said before he could comment and i slammed my bedroom door in his face.


	8. Chapter 7

hey this is chapter 8 i fianally got some more reviews keep it up! :) Im so happy

Alex Pov.

i was walking to get brekfast with my little brother max... when Justin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me aside.

"Hey." i said angrily.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Well that was nice." i said sarcastically.

"No thats not what i meant i mean you- you're you seem happy again." he said. what did he mean by again, wait since when was i happy at all?

"again?" i asked.

"yea you havent been this happy since... well since mason..." he said speaking the last word quietly. i felt an empty hollow feeling overwhelm me..

i hadnt seen maso for a while for all i knew he was still in transelvania... and i wasnt sure if i still felt for him but the thought of him made me want to cry..

i ran out of the room and strait into zack...

Zacks pov.

I was about to walk into the cafeteria when Alex ran into me. I looked down at her only to see tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to hug her but i wasn't sure she would like that so i asked " Alex, are you all right?" she stood there quietly for a moment and then said

"I- Uh im sorry.." and threw herself into my arms.

i hugged her tightly putting my chin on op of her head, when we first meant i hadn't been able to do that because i was way to short but luckily i had gotten taller.

"Are you all right?" i asked again. she looked up at me moved her hand as if to wipe the tears from her face, but i gently pushed them away and gently wiped them away with my thumb.

she looked up at me with a watery smile "thank you."

and didn't let go of me


	9. Chapter 8

HELLO! this is the next chapter i really apprciate the reviews especially the most recent ones thanks i went and read some of the reviewers profiles and found out that my story was one of the favorites so if that was yours thankyousomuch!

chapter 9 {i think} Alex Pov

it was yesterday that i accidently ran into zack and right now im hiding from Him... not because i was embarassed alex russo is never- ok i was embarassed. I was sitting in my room i don't have to worry about class because today is a sunday.

suprizingly the ship is close to iceland our next stop {random thing im not even sure if its possible to get there that fast} well be there around 2 pm

"Alex," bailey asked me "aren't you going to leave the room you've been sitting there staring at the wall for two hours. you even missed breakfast."

"I find walls very entertaining, and i find breakfast very unessesary." I said believing neither to be true but hey im the queen of exscuses.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and just in case you didn't notice the walls are flat and blue." she said wow this girl had good comebacks.

"I noticed."

"then why don't you go swimming unless you find that completely unessasary."

"I'm allergic to water." i said quickly.

"Oh, really?" she asked. she took a cup of water that was sitting on my nightstand and dumped it over my head.

"Im melting i'm melting!" i cried realizing zack and cody were standing in the door way.

"stinkbomb!" i said "i dont feel like changing."

Bailey looked at me a smug look on her face, "oh leave it dumbhead." i said.

i pushed past zack and cody and left the rom trying to find a safe place to dry myself by magic...

Max Pov.

that marcus kid is really rude... I mean he is so weird...

i was in the middle of thinking when alex tapped me on the sholder. "what?" i asked

"you should really find a new thinking face that one makes you look constipated." she said

"so what do yo need?" i asked her.

"someone to sit by so it looks like i'm to buzy to talk to someone." she said quickly

"well that person is not going to be me because i'm trying to find a way to win london over." i said

"cant you think about a way while sitting there?" she asked gesturing to me. I thought about it and it came to me i can win her over the way justin did... but first i need a medical degree...

" im sorry alex i cant help you i need to go see if they have medical school in iceland." i said and walked away..

Alex Pov

"i think i have the worlds weirdest brother." i mumbled to myself.

"really i think mine could give yours competition." someone said i looked around it was zack, he smiled at me.

"Oh yea? wouldn't he say that about you?" i asked him looking down to cover my embarrassment allthough it was seeming to go away, apparently he had a way of making me not feel embarrassed.

"he probably would," he said sitting down next me on the table on the sky deck "but i think he trumps me with weirdness."

I laughed "i think my brother trumps your brother in weirdness."

"true, hey would yow want to," he said scratching the back of his head something i noticed he did when he was nervous "walk around iceland with me and maybe get dinner there?"

dun dun dun duuuuuuhhhhn cliff hanger will alex say no because she doesnt want to give up on mason or will she say yes and go with zaxk find out on the next season of Alex on deck LoL...

REVEIW OR DIE jkjk no seriously ok im just kidding


	10. Chapter 9

hey guys and gals I just wanted to let you know that i don't actually update until I get a new review and i only got one :-( so i think im going 2 cry... JkJK JUST REVIEW please i thought i did a good job on the last chapter excludind the misspelings i just now noticed

Zacks POV

I can't believe i just asked her out she's goig to say no... ugghhhhhhh

"Yes i'd love to." she said . wait is it my imgination or did she just say yes...

i smiled at her and said "great." she smiled back and looked down a little, a few stray hairs moved in front of her face. I reached up and brushed them aside she looked up at me with her choclate brown eyes and smiled again.

"zack!" someone shouted 'why did they have to ruin the moment' i thought i spun around to see a very flustered marcus walking twords me. "zack i need your help." he said.

"With what because i know it's not homework?" i asked agitated hoping that alex was still standing there.

"some kid is trying to steal my London from me and to be honest he's suckseeding." Marcus said.

Alex giggled 'good she's still there.' "this is not funny, whats so funny?" marcus asked angrily. she rolled her eyes at him, and said "that kid is my little brother."

"Well tell your little brother to step off." Marcus said 'what position was he in to command my Alex' i thought angrily.

she held up to fingers "One; your not the boss of me and two; i'm under the impression he's rying to get a medical degree in iceland."

marcus's jaw dropped "theres no way i can compete with a teenage docter, i'll beat him to that medical degree." he said.

ALex rolled her eyes "my older brother got her to date him once by pretending to be a doctor." she said " no if you excuse me i have better things to do than to listen to you insult my baby brother." she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

I have to end early today so i'll make up by writing a long chapter AFTER I GET MY REVIEW so yea oh by the way i just read this sisters grimm/harry potter fanfic where voldemort bumps his head, makeup is put on him while he sleeps, and pranks are pulled the whole thing is so stupidly halarious i laughed my head off now i can't find it so if anyone has a story like this or has read one like it let me know...


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys im sorry i havent updated in a while and i loved the responce of reveiws im sooooo sorry about the misspellings but sometimes my keys on my keybord dont work the others are just careless mistakes that im to lazy to fix but ill try my best

max's Pov

"well this is a rip off theres no ice its all green they might as well called it greenland," i said seriously someone should fix that.

"Max there's allready a place called greenland." Justin told me alex is right he's such a know it all.

"Well then they should just call it 'rip off land." i said it really didn't make sence to me it's like them calling a blue ocean the Indian ocean everyone knows indians are red or indiana, indiana theres no indians there. I find i think a lot about indians these days.

"Im here." London said in a melodic voice. London was the most beautiful girl in the world plus im smarter than her so she makes me feel smarter.. Justin was next to me we were standing on the dock right next to the ship. Justin was wearing a light jacket and shorts holding a map. on the other hand london and i were wearing snowsuits cause we had prepared for the worst weather and now im going to sue whoever named this place for the price of a new snowsuit...

Alex Pov

Zack led me off the boat and onto the dock where i saw justin and max i hadnt spoken to justi much since he mentioned mason but now i could really care less about mason. "why is your brother wearing a snowsuit?" he asked me.

"To be honest that's a really good question." i said having no idea what max was up to other than the fact that he was going to get a medical degree.

I turned to look at zack only to find he was looking at me and smiling, i smiled back my heart skipped a beat as his hand briefly brushed against mine. Our moment was interuppted by perky bailey she was a good friend and all but she was sometimes perky to the point of annoying.

"Hey alex hi zack!" she said dragging cody along behind her "Isn't it a beautiful day, i think it's a beautiful day, dont you!" she chattered along inchoherently{for those of you that dont know what that means it means they couldnt understand her}

Cody looked appologeticly at us and said "she had to many corn colas today." and he was dragged off by her.

Zack and i spent the rest of the day sight seeing not that there was really much to see... He treated me like a princess and i loved it that was something none of my boyfriends had done, even though i have only had three..,

Riley- turned out he was a total jerk

dean- ignored me

mason- well lets just leave it at things didnt work out

but zack had all the qualities that i like in a guy that none of the others had plus he has grown up a lot since the teen cruise but im so glad that the thing i dreaded would change didn't...

he still has his chubby cheeks...

ok how was that? i have to ask you guys some questions

1. should i make mellisa from dadnapped justins girlfriend in the future 'they made such an adorable couple'

2. should 'breakup in paris be included in this story dont worry ill have bailey and cody get back together

3. which name do you like better for max's girlfriend or 3. belle

Please answer all my questions!


	12. authors note

ok so last chapter i had three different name listed for max's girlfriend and when i uploaded it i dont know what happened so here they are

3. belle

sorry about the confusion though


	13. Chapter 12

Alex's POV

When we got back on the ship I was exhausted, all though the day we had spent off the boat was pretty fun , especially since I was with Zack.

"Hey guys," Bailey said in her usual perky tone "How bout we make tonight a movie night?" Cody draped her arm around her shoulder and looked at her lovingly. _I wish Zack would look at ME like that! _

Zack nodded "we should,"

"I don't know," I said with a yawn "I'm kind of tired."

"Come on Alex, please…" Zack begged me, _It was so impossible to resist his big hazel eyes with the blue specks and…. Stop ! Your turning into such a girl- _

"I guess…" I said " As long as I can get a nap in between time"

My brothers then entered the lounge of the ship where the four of us were talking. Max was wearing one of those dorky white tourists shirts that said ' I HEART ICELAND' in large black letters.

Zack followed my gaze and then smirked at me as if he knew what I were thinking. _brothers_

Zack's phone began to ring.

He looked at the caller ID , hung up ,and then put it back in his pocket .

Then Cody's phone rang. He picked it up and answered with a "hi mommy"

I snorted and then him and Bailey glared at me. I looked innocently away.

Cody responded to something his mom said with "I miss you a lot mom"

Then his face turned white "You don't have to do that- oh you and dad all ready have tickets…. And you want to meet Bailey… wow"

With a muttered 'goodbye' Cody hung up his phone.

"So mom and dad are coming to visit," He told Zack.

Justin's POV

Max and I left the main lounge of the ship to go to the juice bar. The waiter was just handing me my juice smoothie when I heard a familiar voice say "Hey wheeze" I looked around to see a familiar face…

A/N :So that's a cliff hanger- even though you probably know whats going on - sorry the chapters so short … I just don't know what to write about (writers block) so if you have any suggestions or preferences about whats going to happen let me know ….


	14. Chapter 13

So, due to a lot of requests to continue the story I decided to- well, continue the story, but since it's been such a long time I'm not sure how to start. This next chapter may be a little rough, but **IF** I am going to continue the story after this I'm going to need some input and ideas from you guys about what to write about….

~Thanks

(Btw this next chapter is about Melissa from the movie Dad napped that had David Henry in it, and for the sake of this story Justin is Wheeze and he just said that was his name)

Melissa's POV

I boarded the teen cruise an hour before I found myself at the juice bar. My father had just released his new book, and because I had helped him with the ideas for it his gift to me was the cruise.

I was at the juice bar because I had nothing better to do, and from what I had heard from the other teens on the boat it was the "hangout" for most of the teens on board. There were a lot of teens on board because apparently this ship had a program for students at sea..

That's when I saw a familiar face and called out the name, "Wheeze!"

I had met Wheeze the summer before this cruise. We had met at one of my dad's book conventions, but that was another story… We had been on one amazing date, but sadly I had to go home.

He spun around and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. It hadn't really been that long since I had last seen him, but he looked so much different.

He was taller, slightly more muscular, his hair was shorter now, and it was spiked at the top. In short, he looked great.

"Melissa?!" He asked looking surprised, and unmistakably pleased.

"Yea," I laughed and smiled back up at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I go to school here," he replied "What about you?"

"I'm on vacation, it's a gift from my dad."

He smiled slightly awkwardly at me for a moment, and then asked, "So, do you maybe want to go out to dinner tonight, and then I can show you around the ship."

"Sure." I said feeling really pleased.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Justin. Wheeze was just a nickname I used for a very brief time." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I knew that wasn't your real name." I said smiling back.

"Well, I've got to get to class, but I'll meet you back up here around….7ish?"

"Sure, see you then." I said and as soon as he walked away, I may or may not have jumped up and down, dancing.

Let me know how that was, and again if this sucked that would be because I kind of forced myself to right it, but I really have no ideas so I need input!


End file.
